


no body no crime

by happinessbcofu



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Torture, F/M, Hurt Jake Peralta, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Psychological Torture, Some Fluff, Title by Taylor swift, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happinessbcofu/pseuds/happinessbcofu
Summary: It was cold. So cold. Too cold. Jake felt nump. Everything hurt. So much. He didn't remember anything. He didn't remember how he got in this hellhole. He just knew that he has been here forever.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. alone

**Author's Note:**

> hello <3  
> this is my first fic ever so im pretty nervous to publish this...i hope u like it, pls leave kuddos and suggestions for the next chapter :)  
> But still be careful reading this!! Its quite heavy :/  
> (next chapter will be up soon, i hope lmao)

It was cold. So cold. Too cold. Jake felt nump. Everything hurt so much. He didn't remember anything. He didn't remember how he got in this hellhole. He just knew that he has been here forever. It felt like years. It must have been only 2 days but it already felt like a life time.

They didn't talk to Jake. Just gave him water and food. Disgusting food. He had to eat it like a dog. The metal chains built in the ground helt Jacob in place. It was humiliating. 

_I_ _wanna go home_

After three days the door opened. A cold shiver run over Jakes spine. He wanted to escape but the bonds helt him on the ground. If it wasnt for the bonds he wouldn't have a chance either because there were four muscular men standing in front of him. The light blinded Jake, he twichted his eyes. He couldnt see the peoples faces,but he could feel them smiling at him. But not the nice kind of smile. The Hans Gruber kind of smile.

"So...Peralta! This is gonna be quite easy. You are giving us the information we need,and nothing happens to you...sounds good?" , one kidnapper said while looking down at his hostage.

"W-what info?" "the location of the key witness in the trial of the Iannuci crime family"

"I dont have that!"

"We'll see about that", the anonymous man said. And with that they left.

_I wanna see Amy_

It hurt so much. Too much.

"P-please stop" Jake cried out. He flexed at the bonds. His wrists were already so bloody.

"No rest!" The man shouted and stapped the knife in Jakes leg again. White pain shot through Jakes body. He gasped when the knife got removed. The blood loss made Jake dizzy. He saw black spots. But they just wouldn't stop. Jake wasnt informed about the witness'es location. _Why dont they understand?_ Thats when his vision went black.

 _I_ _wanna see the 99_

Cold water let Jake startle. It felt like drowning. A kidnapper grapped a hand full of Jakes hair and pushed his head back. He hissed at the sudden movement. Suddenly the detective could feel cold metal against his throat.

"Stay with us or you die,Peralta!"

The man snapped Jakes head back. A small groan escaped Jakes mouth.

"I swear....i-i don' know a-anything a-about the loca-ahhh noo please no noo please stop please i-"

Jakob usually never begged. But when the criminal started cutting open his rips he couldn't help it.

There was so much blood. Too much. But they still wouldn't stop. His vision went black again.

 _I_ _wanna laugh again_

Two men held his upper body down. Hot pain hit his chest when the other person pushed the drover in Jakes flesh. He clenched his teeth. _Dont show them your pain, its what they want._ But he couldnt help it. Tears were running down his face.

"Oh little baby Jakey crying now?" The kidnappers laughed.

"Missing your wife?" , another man spit out.

Jakes eyes widened.He froze. They knew about Ames. They knew about the love of his life. He started fidgeting and twitching and screaming.

_Amy is standing in front of me_

Why was Amy here. _Is this real?_

He wanted her to leave. He screamed but she didnt listen. She was just standing there. The chains cut his skin. He was crying and searching for oxygen. But he couldn't breathe.

_Amy is gone_

Did they take her? Is she dead? _Was she ever really here?_

The kidnappers fist met Jakes face.

"That was quite a reaction" , they laughed at him again. An ugly laugh. Jake could barely hear them. It sounded like he was under water.

The door shut. He was alone in the dark. It felt like the cement walls were falling down on him. Or maybe he wanted them to fall on him. He wanted all of this to end.

But after hours of unbearable nothing he heard their footsteps.

With a big swing the door opened. 

"Peralta...since you are very hurt we got a little medicine for you" The criminal impatiently nutched Jakobs almost lifeless body on the ground with his foot.

"w-wa? medi-in?... wai wa is this?" Jake lulled when he saw a big needle in front of him. He had no engery to fight it.

The "doctor" pressed the needle in his upper arm.

_They wont find me_

Jakes world started spinning. He knew it shouldn't. He knew this wasnt normal. The peoples movement in front of him looked slow-mo.

Jake knew he wasn't allowed to fall into unconsciousness. Otherwise they would splash the water in his face instead of giving it to him to drink. But there was nothing he could do about it.

_I am gonna die here_


	2. hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it took me so long to update and that this is so short :/  
> but here is a little jake angst for you, i really hope u like it!!  
> thank yall for the kudos <3
> 
> wear a mask and stay safe!

Jake woke up to loud noises. His head hurt. Despite his whole body hurting like hell this felt like an endless headache he could not escape. Whatever they injected Jake, his body tried to fight it. 

Weirdly those shrill noises came closer. Jakob got scared. Was he only imagining this or was this one of their torture tactics.  
But it felt like he was alone in the room. Jake forced his eyes open for a second. And indeed, no one but him laying on the ground was there.  
This is when he heard footsteps. Many footsteps moving fast. Jakob started shaking. What is happening?  
The door shot open and suddenly there were 2 people in front of him. But they didn't move. Just standing there staring at Jake.  
Until one of them stoop down.  
"J-jake please open your eyes" 

_It's Amy._

No. This isn't real. It can't be. The kidnappers are messing with his mind. 

He felt her hand on his forehead. It felt so real. But he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want his hope being disappointed again.  
"No, Jake i'm here, trust me"  
He must have spoken out loud.  
But why was she here? They are gonna hurt her!  
"Amy g-go please go..."  
"Jake no, why, w-what are you saying"  
Amy tried to open the bonds but Jake twitched away. He whimpered. His eyes still closed.  
The metal chains rustled at the the sudden movement.  
This was too much for Jake. Amy wasn't real and the kidnappers just tried to hurt him more.  
He knew this procedure. They would open the bonds and bring him into a standing position. He was not allowed to fall down while they tased him but if he did they'd beat him with a crowbar into unconsciousness.  
"Please no no no please not again i-i dont know the location i swear please dont do this" Jake cried out.  
Thats when another person came down to him. Resting her hand on his arm.  
"Jake its okay. We dont wanna hurt you. Its over. We arrested them. You are save. Open your eyes please" 

_It's Rosa_

Her voice sounded smooth and save. So he obeyed and slowly opended them.  
Rosa and Amy were sitting next to him. They had tears in their eyes. But the women were smiling.  
And for the first time in forever he felt save. He felt warm and protected and he trusted them that they wouldn't go away. That they wouldn't leave like they did in all of his terrible nightmares.  
Tears were streaming down his cold skin.  
Amy carefully opened the chains around Jakes swollen wrists.  
Some peremedics entered the dark room. They lifted him on a litter. From one second to another he breathed through an oxygen mask and was connected to hosepipes. Everything happend so fast.  
Jake had no time to process all of this. He didn't say a word. Not when he saw Charles, Terry and not even Captain Holt. He simply wasn't able to.  
He felt nump. Nothing made sense. 

But there was one thing he could feel: hope.


End file.
